


That Bone-Deep Chill

by amosanguis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 2nd POV - Steve, Infidelity, M/M, PTSD, Post-Movie, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex is rough and vicious, with Tony trying his best to unmake you.  But he doesn't have the strength to and, on the terrible nights when the cold has settled in deep, that’s the only thing you want – to be unmade, to be in pain, to be distracted.  Anything to chase away the ice in your blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bone-Deep Chill

-z- 

 

You avoid the cold at all costs.  Often going out of your way to go on missions that take you deep into the south during New York’s long winters.

A part of you hates being away from Brooklyn, being away from your city – but that bone-deep chill that sometimes grabs hold of you in the dead of night is just too terrifying.

And though Tony does his best to help you through the nightmares, he’s too often fighting off his own.  And isn’t that just the bitch of it?  The both of you so broken that neither of you ever gets much sleep.

Tony plays it down as much as he can, saying that the two of you can use that time more wisely – namely sex.  Sex that is rough and vicious, with Tony trying his best to unmake you.  But he doesn't have the strength to and, on the terrible nights when the cold has settled in deep, that’s the only thing you want – to be unmade, to be in pain, to be distracted.

Anything to chase away the ice in your blood.

 

-x-

 

The first time Thor asked to spar just so happened to coincide with one of your bad days.  You had agreed, but only if Thor promised not to go easy on you.

The demi-god had simply smiled in that way he did when he was humoring the tiny little humans.

Then he had promptly ended up on his back with his hammer above his head and you straddling his waist.

And then there was a glint in his eyes and before you knew it, you two were clashing and for the first time since the Battle for New York you felt sweat bead on your forehead and your muscles ache.

You and Thor sparred for hours; you hadn't wanted to let him to go – afraid that if you stopped, the ice would settle in your blood and in your bones and it would tickle across your skin and there would never be any relief.  Instead, just as you picked yourself off the floor, Thor was there – in your face and towering over you.

You had wanted to say something about Tony, how you should be getting back to him.  But you and Tony hadn't been  _you-and-Tony_ , not for a long time, not in the ways that mattered.

And, as soon as Thor had you backed against the wall – bigger than you in all ways that no one has been in a long, long time – and initiated that first kiss, you knew that you would stay with him.

So you dug your fingers into Thor’s hair, grabbing hold and deepening the kiss, pulling his body flush with your own.

Then you took him to your apartment and that night, with Thor buried deep inside you (( _gods it was painfulsopainful and rightsoright_ )), that bone-deep chill was finally gone.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
